Corporal to Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of Levi x Kagome drabbles, one-word prompts are welcome if you wish! Installment 6: Hangover
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ugh, stuck in a bad writer's block, so I'm hoping writing random drabbles will push me through it. One word prompts welcome!

* * *

Jealousy

* * *

"You're being obvious."

The woman jumped at the casual male voice and she ripped her amber eyes away from the couple she had been staring holes into for the past thirty or so minutes, "W-what?!" She stammered a bit, flustered that she had been caught, "Obvious about what exactly?"

"You don't need to play stupid, Petra," Oluo shrugged, completely disregarding Petra's proceeding glare at the insult, "I mean, almost everyone in the Survey Corps knows about it."

"N-no way," Petra covered her face in shame and embarrassment as her cheeks grew hot underneath her hands, "Y-you don't think that even Captain Levi knows as well, do you?"

Oluo leaned back in his chair, casually throwing his arms behind his head, "Honestly, I have no idea. He isn't exactly the easiest person to read," He threw Petra a sympathetic look, "And even if he did or does know, I doubt it would change a thing."

Petra frowned, "I must still have a small chance. Not all relationships are guaranteed to last forever." She retorted quietly, though she looked rather sullen.

"Do you even hear the words you're saying?" Oluo looked at Petra like she was insane, "I mean, really? Have you ever seen Captain Levi treat anyone like he does Higurashi? If looks could kill, every male in the Survey Corps would be dead already!"

"He does treat her differently, doesn't he?" Petra sighed, "It's subtle, but he's gentler with her than with everyone else."

"He even shares with her what little supply of black tea the Survey Corps receives," Oluo glanced back around the mess hall, locating the couple they were currently talking about, "If that isn't an indication of a long term commitment for him, then I don't know what is."

And sure enough, Levi and Kagome were sitting alone at a table, with the latter smiling like a ray of sunshine and the former looking like his usual stoic self.

However, Petra and Oluo knew Levi well enough to see that he was quite content where he was at the moment and that if anyone – and that meant _anyone –_ interrupted his time with the blue-eyed girl, then there would be hell to pay and sadistic punishments handed out left, right, and centre.

"Hmm," Oluo stared at them thoughtfully, watching as Kagome grabbed Levi's hand and wrapped her fingers affectionately around his. The Lance Corporal looked annoyed at the warm gesture, but to Oluo's and Petra's shock, did nothing to remove his hand out of her hold, "If they're _this_ lovey-dovey in public, they must have fucked at least once."

"Oluo?!" Petra shrieked in horror, staring at him with revulsion, "They might be companions or whatever they are, but Captain Levi is almost twenty years older than Kagome! That would be very inappropriate and unethical!"

"We could die at any time and be eaten by the Titans," Oluo shrugged again, "You really think Captain Levi wouldn't offer to share his bed with her?"

Petra let out a dissatisfied noise, unable to look in the couple's direction to see their content expressions, "As long..." She muttered, hoping she could convince herself of this, "As long as Captain Levi is happy."

Lies.

It was all just one big lie.


	2. Cuddle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please, keep your suggestion as one word only as I won't be able to do anything that is longer unfortunately since these will be kept as short drabbles

Dedicated to: kakashixangela

* * *

Cuddle

* * *

"Damn shithead."

Kagome sighed with exasperation, rubbing the side of her face as Levi managed to scare off (more like terrify) another would-be suitor of hers, "You know..." She trailed off, causing the Lance Corporal to swiftly glare at her.

"Tch," Levi snorted, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the petite girl, "Don't tell me you _wanted_ to talk with that good-for-nothing rookie?"

"Is being hostile always so necessary with you?" Kagome wondered out loud in a mumble before shaking her head, "You have to know that I would never ever cheat on you, Levi," She smiled at him, to which his body seemed to loosen from its tense state, "But I don't think the majority of people even knows we're together."

"So the 'majority of people' have shit for brains?" Levi rolled his grey eyes, "Even a goddamned brainless Titan could tell that you are mine."

"Not exactly the way I would word it, but..." Kagome murmured, her vivid blue eyes shining brightly as she quickly stepped forward towards her lover, "If you want others to back off, you need to show more public displays of affection!"

Levi stared at her, not saying a word, but Kagome could tell he was mentally asking himself if she was joking, "It's not a trick, Levi," The Miko stated, not at all discouraged by his reaction, "The most we have ever done is kissed a few times in your quarters."

The soldier narrowed his eyes again, "So you wish to kiss in public so your fanboys have the chance to become voyeurs?" His hands then began to tightly grip the hilts of his blades.

Well, she could not really fault him for his morbid way of thinking since he _did_ have a pretty rough upbringing...

"Nothing like that, Levi," Kagome quickly reassured the Corporal, who was still eyeing her harshly and his frown grew deeper than normal when she practically skipped towards him in a clearly cheerful manner, "All we need to do is–!"

For once, Levi was taken off guard when the Priestess slammed herself into his front, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck so he could not push her away, "What the hell are you doing, Brat?!" He glanced up, seeing that the passersby were gaping and outright pointing at them and were visibly shocked at the sight of 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' was actually touching someone willingly.

"See?" Kagome nuzzled into his neck, able to sense the presence of many others in the immediate area, probably just to gawk at the sight they were making, "Just a public little cuddling and I'm sure all those suitors won't even bother to approach me if they know I'm with you~" Her proceeding smile was brighter than sunshine when she felt Levi's hand barely rest on her back in response.

"Damned little brat."


	3. Illness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: Celestial Law

* * *

Illness  


* * *

"...Ugh..."

The sound of the door opening woke Kagome from her light slumber, causing her to groan when she felt her head pounding and a wave of nausea run through her.

Her blue eyes slowly opened, staring at the wall with blurry vision in a slight daze before the sound of boots walking across the floor broke her out of it, "Petra, I'm fine, you really don't need to check up on me so often." She said with a shaky smile, slowly turning from one side to her other.

If she were not so dizzy, she would have shot straight out of bed.

"L-LEVI?!"

The Lance Corporal raised a brow at her choked reaction, boots tapping against the hard ground in irritation as Kagome gaped at him rather unattractively, "Is it _that_ surprising to see me, you little brat?"

"I–yes!" Kagome answered bluntly, staring at her 'companion' (or so Levi generally referred to themselves as), taking in his rather humorous appearance.

He had his usual white cleaning bandana wrapped tightly around his face, covering up to around his eyes. He also had long gloves that went past his elbows and they were firmly secured to his upper arms.

It took almost everything out of her not to burst into laughter.

' _If hazardous materials suits existed in this world, I bet Levi would be wearing one right now,'_ Kagome thought with amusement before shaking her head slightly, "Look, Levi, if you don't want to be here, then I understand. I'm not going to be angry with you or anything."

Levi simply rolled his grey eyes at the completely expected words coming from the girl's mouth, "If I didn't want to be here, I would not have come in the first place, brat." He began to step closer, letting a noise of annoyance when Kagome widened her own eyes and tried to shift away.

"B-but... germs!" Kagome had just finally noticed the tray in Levi's hands and shuddered, "You s-shouldn't sit so close to me, Levi!" She almost snivelled, another wave of nausea hitting her at the thought of having to eat the gruel the Survey Corps was providing her since the so-called military 'doctor' thought it best she avoid eating solid food for the time being.

Honestly, she rather starve than eat that mush again.

"Besides, you know me as a Priestess, I will be back on my feet in a day or two." Kagome stated with a shrug and almost shrunk back at Levi's proceeding glare that could rival the likes of Sesshoumaru.

 _Almost_.

"Shut the hell up, brat," Levi pulled up a chair near the bed, completely ignoring Kagome's now irked expression as he settled the tray on his lap, "Don't get riled up over small shit," He warned, seeing the girl's eyes widened once she realized it was not a bowl of gruel on the tray, but a bowl of soup of some sort, "Otherwise, you'll end up with a higher fucking temperature."

"Levi..." Kagome's blue eyes watered, resisting the urge to jump him (though she would probably just miss considering how dizzy she was and the solider probably would not appreciate her touching him in her state anyway), "You're the best boyfriend ever~!"

.

.

.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"


	4. Blind

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: KibaSin

* * *

Blind

* * *

' _Shit!'_

Levi clenched his eyes tightly shut, feeling a burning pain in them as he faltered in the air with his 3D Manoeuvre Gear, attempting to latch onto the nearest building.

The pain and blood obscuring his vision caused him to miss said building, causing him to crash towards the ground and it took everything out to remain as quiet as he possibly could as agony overtook his entire body.

' _Damned Abnormal,'_ The Corporal thought with hatred, having been hit with debris in the face by a Titan who seemed to be having the time of its life by bashing off the roofs of all the nearest structures, _'I'll fucking slaughter it!'_

The elite solider got up to his knees, wiping the blood from his eyes before opening them, stiffening in shock when he could see nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Levi blinked and blinked, rubbing his eyes in hopes that would change _something_ , but the nothingness remained, and the for the first time in his life, he felt a deep set fear begin to settle within his very being.

The ground shook beneath him and he tensed, turning in the direction that a Titan was undoubtedly lumbering towards him, _'_ _Shit_ _,'_ Levi's hands tightened on his blades and he struggled to stand, but his body refused to cooperate from the rough fall he had just taken, _'Is this really how I go out?!'_

"LEVI!"

A familiar voice called out in clear concern and he could hear the Titan screech out before he knew it was reduced to nothing more than a pile of sparkling ash, "Damn," He muttered, hearing her land and rush up towards him, "To think you have to see me so fucking pathetic."

"No one is invincible," Kagome said worriedly, "Not even me," She stared at him, biting her lip until she tasted blood. She immediately noticed that he was not looking at her like he usually would, "Are your eyes injured?!" She demanded.

"Observant little brat," Levi smirked bitterly, "Can you heal them?" He asked, hope replacing the deep fear that had built up in him.

"Most likely," Kagome answered, hands already glowing as she placed them over Levi's eyes, "But since this will take a lot of my energy, I will probably be out of commission for quite a while."

"The Survey Corps can manage," Levi retorted, opening his grey eyes and keeping his amazement internal when it was clear that his vision was completely restored – and not only that, the pain in the rest of his body was almost gone as well, "We have been for years before you came along, brat."

"I know you can," Kagome said tiredly, giving him an exhausted smile before collapsing onto his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, "Go get the rest of those Titans."

"Those fuckers are going down."


	5. Drunk

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Need more Levi right now...

Dedicated to: ason21

* * *

Drunk

* * *

Levi was not happy.

And when he was not happy, the majority of people went out of their way to avoid him (of course, there were the exceptions of Erwin and Hange, but they were not like most people).

The reason was rather obvious this time around.

"Shitty-Specs," The soldier growled, his grey eyes locked on one thing, "Did you let this happen?" He could see that everyone's eyes were glued to them from a distance as they all had gathered in the mess hall.

"L-Levi!" A slurred voice called out with delight and the small figure that was being held up by Hange attempted to move forward, only to stumble a few steps, "Y-you are... you are, y-you're here!"

"Ah ha," Hange smiled sheepishly, not at all affected by the murderous glare Levi was currently throwing at her, "Well, I don't think it's _completely_ my fault."

Levi moved quickly, grabbing the unsteady girl by the arm to make sure she did not fall flat on her face, "You allowed Kagome to drink?" He scowled, hearing Kagome giggle at nothing, "The brat's too small to handle alcohol."

"That's rich, coming from you, Corporal Shortie," Hange teased, but then sighed, "I may have let Kagome have a few drinks, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"L-Levi," Kagome visibly wobbled on her feet, bringing her hands up to the buttons on her white shirt, "It's so, umm, so h-hot in here," She fumbled around, managing to undue the top button, "L-let's take off our shirts," She drunkenly smiled at the fuming Levi, "Like we did... be-before."

"Holy shit!"

"Did you just hear that?!"

"Captain Levi and Kagome did _that_?!"

Levi grit his teeth when the mess hall broke out into loud whispered chatter and his glare turned to the soldiers, "Shut the fuck up," He ordered, "All of you."

The mess hall was instantly quiet.

"W-what's wrong?" Kagome stepped forward, staggering right into Levi's front as he took hold of both her arms to try and steady her, "Here," She laughed, bringing her hands up to his chest, "I'll try to h-help."

"Holy shit!"

"Do you see that?!"

"Captain Levi and Kagome are doing _that_?!"

Levi closed his grey eyes, trying not to snap when the chatter began again when Kagome attempted to take off his cravat. He grabbed her hands, bringing them down as she practically fell against him, "What did I just say?" He glared at the snickering Hange, "Shut the fuck up, all of you."

"You don't – don't w-want to take your shirt off w-with me?" Kagome looked up to Levi with wide blue eyes and a flushed face, "W-was I that bad in be–"

"Expect payback for this, Shitty-Specs," Levi covered her mouth for a moment before swinging her up into his arms and she squealed, her world spinning at the abrupt movement, "Damn brat, how we fuck is our business."

"Holy shit!"

"Did you just hear that?!"

"Captain Levi and Kagome really are doing _that_!"

Levi mentally rolled his eyes as he walked out of the mess hall with the precious bundle squirming in his arms, still trying to take off her shirt as her head rolled drunkenly side to side, humming a sloppy tune.

She was never drinking again.


	6. Hangover

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: Late Night Dreamer, ason21, and Guest

* * *

Hangover

* * *

Her head was killing her.

Kagome groaned, rolling over to get more comfortable, only to hit something hard, "Wha...?" She winced, feeling her head just throb.

"Damn brat," A familiar voice called out and Kagome jumped, moving her head to see what had blocked her from rolling over, flinching when the movement nauseated her, "You're finally awake?"

"Levi," Kagome blinked, seeing that it was his naked chest that had blocked her from moving, "L-Levi!" It finally hit her that she was staring at his unclothed chest, "What?!"

"What?" Levi's brow quirked at her, "Do you not remember? You were all over me last night." He stated, exaggerating a bit as his way of getting back at her.

"I– _what_?!" Kagome stared at him, absolutely dumbfounded, feeling her already flushed face grow even warmer at the sight of Levi's muscled chest and she had no idea if he was wearing any pants underneath the blanket, "I-I don't remember anything from last night!"

"You were insatiable," Levi sat up, the blanket sliding down enough so that Kagome could see he was at least wearing pants, "Surprising from a pure little brat like yourself."

"I-insatiable?!" Kagome gaped, "Like a Kitsune-level insatiable?!" She asked in a panic as her head hurt too much to realize what she was saying.

"What the fuck is a Kit-su-ne?" Levi asked before shaking his head, knowing it had something to do with her strange native language, "So much so that you revealed to everyone that we are, indeed, fucking."

The Priestess looked horrified and embarrassed, "All I remember is sitting with Hange and–" She paused, "I got drunk, didn't I?" She asked bluntly.

"Blame Shitty-Specs if you want," Levi simply confirmed it, "I do. Everyone who saw will be gossiping about this for the next while," He smirked, "Levi and Kagome are having sex."

"Kami-sama," Kagome slumped, seeing that she was still wearing her white shirt from the last night, only with the top button undone and she did not feel any... _fluids_ down there, "You're messing with me, aren't you?" She asked bluntly once more.

"As a little brat with a big mouth deserves," Levi retorted, "It does not have to be punishment. I can make good on my word that you were insatiable." With that, he rolled over so he was on top of Kagome.

"Maybe we can," Kagome huffed before smirking, even as the nausea grew, "If you want me to vomit on you."

"You don't even know the meaning of punishment if you do, brat," Levi said darkly, immediately rolling away and off his bed, "So much as..." He trailed off as Kagome scrambled to the side of his bed, throwing up right on his floor, "You'll be on your hands and knees cleaning that up." He stepped away, disgusted at the sight and wondered if Erwin would allow him to switch rooms.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"


End file.
